Pour le futur
by Hyotsuki
Summary: Tout est fini... Harry Potter est mort. Mais quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord. Les choses doivent changer ! Quitte à être détruit, jamais la mort ne doit prendre le Survivant. DM/HP Deathfic


Nouveau OS, très court. Il est des fois où les délires sont trop importants pour ne pas être mis par écrit. Veuillez ne pas prendre les débilités écrites au sérieux, il ne s'agit de rien de plus qu'une petite envie personnelle d'écrire à nouveau quelque chose ici.

Bien entendu, je rappelle qu'aucun des personnages présents ne m'appartient, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'un petit OS.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour le futur...<strong>

La fin. Tout était fini. Le Survivant était mort. Et lui était là, à regarder son cadavre, hésitant entre le désespoir total ou garder la tête haute pour respecter son rang. Il était fils de mangemort et mangemort lui-même. Les ténèbres ? Son quotidien, sa destinée. Pas d'espoir de rédemption possible. Rien pour sauver son âme. Plus rien... Il était perdu à présent... La seule personne à être en mesure de lui accorder son pardon venait de mourir de la main du maître. C'était ainsi... Il aurait du s'en douter, les ténèbres gagnaient toujours de toute façon. Bien qu'il aurait aimé se tromper, qu'il aurait aimé être en mesure de dire que, pour une fois, tout pourrait finir comme dans les livres, que la lumière l'emporterait sur les ténèbres... Mais non, rien de tout cela. C'était la fin de tout... Tout ce en quoi il avait voulu croire... Tout ce en quoi l'autre abruti avait réussi à le faire croire !

L'autre abruti ? Oui, un certain brun aux lunettes rondes masquant en partie des yeux d'un magnifique vert. Un certain adolescent de son âge... Un ami de longue date même s'il l'avait longtemps jalousé... Jalousé pour sa célébrité, pour cette manie de s'attirer la sympathie des profs alors qu'il ne faisait rien de spécial... Un Serpentard sans aucun défaut habituel chez les Verts et Argents. Pas de fierté mal placée, un petit côté vantard mais juste ce qu'il faut pour ne se mettre personne à dos... Et courageux comme pas deux ! Harry était une chimère... Un Lion chez les Serpents... Et lui l'avait toujours su. Toujours. Il savait que son ami était destiné à autre chose que ce chemin tout tracé que l'on trouvait parmi ceux de leur maison. Mais il lui avait tout de même fait confiance. Ils avaient mené la vie dure aux autres, faisant tourner profs et élèves en bourriques sans jamais se faire prendre sauf exception. Oui, ils formaient un duo infernal, incontrôlable, et ils avaient toujours aimé cela ! Depuis leur première année ils s'amusaient ainsi et ils ne pensaient pas, à l'époque, que tout prendrait fin de cette manière... Avec la mort de l'un d'entre eux...

Après de longues minutes sans prononcer un mot, les mangemorts laissèrent exploser leur joie. Plus de Survivant, plus de risques pour eux... Mais le tout jeune homme, pour sa part, refusa de prendre part à la joie ambiante. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, la personne qui ait le plus compté à ses yeux durant toute son existence, aussi courte soit-elle... Harry était... Tout pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui... Il voulait mourir à son tour... Plus ou moins consciemment, il pointa sa baguette magique sur lui-même, sur sa gorge... Et resta figé ainsi une bonne minute... Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire ! Non, il ne devait pas se suicider ! Pas question ! Harry ne devait pas être mort pour rien, il s'y refusait ! Et tant pis pour le protocole, tant pis pour les préjugés, pour sa famille. Le jeune Potter l'avait fait changer, bien trop changer pourqu'il n'en tienne pas compte, pour qu'il joue le lâche jusqu'au bout. Il comptait donc bien faire le nécessaire pour que les choses tournent de la manière dont elles auraient du tourner.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, geste habituel pour ramener en arrière les mèches qui obstruaient son champ de vision tout en réfléchissant... Il voulait se détruire... Mais non. Un dernier coup d'œil au cadavre... Il sentit les larmes remonter, presque couler... Non, ne pas craquer, interdiction ! Dans un effort de volonté il les empêcha de traverser la barrière de ses yeux, les empêcha de se montrer. Il devait être fort. Puis il tourna les talons, vérifia qu'on ne faisait pas attention à lui... C'était bon. Un dernier coup d'œil à ses parents, si pathétiques de se réjouir d'un telle chose... Sa cinglée de tante Bellatrix qui se montrait joyeuse et aux petits soins avec le "Maître des Ténèbres". Comment pouvait-elle être aussi cinglée, aussi attentionnée avec un type pareil ? Oui, il était puissant mais il n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'Harry. Bref... Bande de tarés. Mais il en faisait parti... Quel gâchis... Et il n'avait même pas été capable de prévoir ce coup ! Non... Il aurait pu tout éviter, il aurait pu empêcher un tel massacre ! Mais il n'avait rien vu venir... Tout était de sa faute... A quoi bon jouer les traitres s'il était incapable de protéger celui pour qui il avait accepté d'endosser ce rôle ? Il était pathétique...

Plantant là tout ce beau monde il transplana. Direct au Ministère de la Magie ! Il connaissait les lieux, il savait aussi qu'avec les batailles qui faisaient rage un peu partout, il y aurait peu de monde au Département des Mystères. Pourquoi celui-ci ? Patience. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait parfaitement bien que ce qu'il voulait faire était interdit mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait, plus encore quand il s'agissait d'une bonne cause, pour une fois. Le bon étage... Il devait trouver la salle des sabliers. Sabliers ? Retourneurs de temps pour être exact. Un mangemort gardait l'entrée... Montrer la marque fut largement suffisant, l'autre n'était pas d'humeur à lui chercher des noises. De toute façon, celui qui irait lui chercher des noises n'aurait même pas le temps de voir le coup venir. Il trouva facilement la pièce qu'il cherchait. Et il prit une minute de réflexion. Quel sablier était en mesure de revenir des années en arrière ? Peut-être celui-ci. Oui, il avait raison. Il retira l'objet de l'armoire dans laquelle il était rangé et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Un an. Deux ans. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept. Parfait. Les couleurs se brouillèrent, tout se mit à tourner autour de lui... Il sentit un début de nausée... Mais non, il ne serait pas malade. Il se l'interdisait. Enfin tout s'arrêta. Cette fois il était sur ses gardes... Il s'agissait de ne pas se faire choper... Mais non, il croisa deux Langue-de-Plomb mais parvint à les figer en les prenant par surprise. Ce n'était, pour lui, pas le moment de se faire attraper, il avait une chose à accomplir. Et finit par prendre la fuite. Direction le Chaudron Baveur où il prit une chambre...

Ce ne fut qu'une fois seul, au repos, qu'il craqua enfin... Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, gémissant, criant de douleur, il voulait vraiment mourir ! On lui avait pris son Harry ! C'était... Injuste ! Complètement... Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? La réponse était simple : rien. Sans lui il n'était rien. Il aurait juste été un sale gosse pourri gâté incapable de faire quoique ce soit seul, sans ses fidèles moutons... Le brun lui avait fait découvrir des qualités qu'il s'ignorait... Il était... Son existence entière... Depuis leur première rencontre, tout avait toujours gravité autour de lui... Harry était le soleil et lui-même petite planète à présent perdue sans son astre de feu... Petite planète destinée à mourir d'ici peu de temps... Mais avant il avait une dernière chose à faire. Une dernière... Pas le choix... Il ne pouvait, de toute façon, plus faire marche arrière. Combien de temps resta-t-il cloitré au dans sa chambre à revivre en rêve la mort de l'être auquel il tenait le plus au monde ? Le voir face au Lord, le duel... Puis cet formule, ces deux mots mortels, l'éclair vert venant le frapper... Il aurait tant aimé prendre sa place... Il ne l'avait pas fait... Il était resté figé, trop inquiet pour réagir... Il avait été pathétique... Il avait été... Un abruti fini... Il l'avait laissé mourir sans agir... Combien de temps resta-t-il seul, hanté par son regard d'émeraude, hanté par de multiples questions sans réponses ? Questions ? Oui, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Qu'est-ce que son camarade aurait voulu qu'il fasse ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il agisse, sans doute, mais il aurait dû bouger... S'il l'avait fait, serait-il toujours en vie ? Sans doute... Quelques mois sans doute... Il attendait une journée bien précise... Cette fameuse journée où tout allait changer... Il allait modifier le cours de l'histoire... Pour lui, pour Harry. Tant pis pour les conséquences, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les choses se passeraient autrement...

Enfin vint ce fameux jour d'été. La fameuse heure qu'il attendait approchait à grands pas... Il se força à bouger un minimum. Bref coup d'œil au miroir... Il avait vraiment une sale mine... Sa peau habituellement pâle était à présent blafarde, il avait d'énormes valises sous les yeux, conséquence des cauchemars qui continuaient... Il avait aussi perdu plusieurs kilos... Ses cheveux avaient curieusement poussés aussi, ce qui le faisait encore plus ressembler à son père. L'horreur... Non, franchement, il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Mais du tout. Enfin bon, il n'était pas là pour aller bien mais pour mener à bien sa mission. Il y parviendrait coûte que coûte. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de son âme, plus rien à faire de sa vie... Tout était détruit... Son existence était détruite... Alors autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il fit tout de même un effort de présentation, reprenant cette vielle manie de se soucier de son apparence... Habitudes de Sangs-Purs. Le point qui le gênait le plus ? Ses cheveux qu'il coupa d'un sortilège. Voilà, c'était fait. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, enfin, il se permit de descendre. Direction le Chemin de Traverse.

En cette période précédant la rentrée, il y avait plein de monde. Il y avait toujours eu plein de monde. Capuche sur la tête pour éviter que quelqu'un fasse le lien entre sa famille et lui, il traça sa route, ombre on ne pouvait plus silencieuse et menaçante... Oui, menaçante car en faisant attention, on aurait pu sentir une aura noire, ténébreuse l'entourer. Il était... Lui. Un mangemort. C'était ainsi, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Même s'il aurait aimé... Enfin le magasin... Pile au moment où le jeune Harry en sortait avec son uniforme pour Poudlard. Le blond le regarda passer, contemplant ce fameux gosse aux cheveux sombres, aux lunettes rondes et aux yeux verts découvrant le monde magique pour la première fois aux côtés de Hagrid, s'avalant une crème glacée... Il était encore innocent à l'époque... Ce gamin de onze ans ignorait ce qui lui tomberait bientôt sur le dos... Dans un soupir, il le regarda disparaître dans une autre boutique... Puis lui entra dans celles de vêtements. Un petit blondinet se faisait faire son nouvel uniforme lui aussi. Cela lui arracha un sourire... Innocence... Même à cette âge, pouvait-on vraiment utiliser ce terme pour lui, pour le mini-Malefoy qu'il était alors ? Peut-être pas... Il n'avait pas cette fameuse innocence... Même à cette époque. Il prit une grande inspiration, sachant parfaitement bien ce qu'il devait faire, puis se lança.

-Ce n'est pas Harry Potter qui vient de sortir ? fit-il d'un voix rauque de n'avoir pas été utilisée depuis un bout de temps...

-Harry Potter ? L'autre qui vient de sortir ? questionna instantanément le blondinet.

-Il me semble...

-Minute, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Peut-être la cicatrice sur son front, qui sait ?

C'était suffisant... À voir la tête du gamin, il savait déjà quoi faire à la rentrée... Voir même avant. Pour sa part il resta encore un peu, le temps de voir le plus jeune finir de se préparer tout en réfléchissant à mi-voix... C'était étrange de se regarder soi-même, avec sept années de décalage... Mais finie la nostalgie. Il finit par partir, regagnant sa chambre... Les souvenirs commençaient à faire surface en même temps que cette douleur qui se faisait insistante... Il avait mal... Très mal... C'était comme si son cœur était en train d'être arraché de sa poitrine... Et ces souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas, qui appartenaient à ce Drago Malefoy qu'il serait dans cette existence... Harry chez les Gryffondors... Et tous deux rivaux... Finie leur belle amitié... Jamais ils ne seraient amis, jamais... Tout ne serait que guerre infernale, provocations... Lui allait simplement rester le sale gosse qu'il aurait du toujours rester... Et la fin... La bataille... Mort de Harry aussi ? Non ! Impossible que... Que... Ouf... Ce n'était que du bluff... Il était en vie... Il survivrait... Il serait le Survivant, une fois de plus... Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres tandis que la douleur devenait insupportable. Son corps se faisait de plus en plus transparent... Il était en train de disparaître, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé... Et il était capable d'imaginer les reproches de son Harry...

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi Drago... Oublier ton existence, oublier à quel point tu peux être quelqu'un de bien, c'est une idée plus que débile !"

Mais lui ne voulait rien entendre. Pour une fois qu'il prenait son destin en main, pour une fois qu'il ne prenait pas la fuite... Et la raison de ce changement était la plus belle de toute. Cette profonde amitié, cet amour qu'il vouait à son meilleur ami l'avait fait changer de bord. Finie la lâcheté. Il disparaissait d'une manière qu'il avait choisie... Le sacrifice est quelque chose de débile, de purement Gryffondor. Il avait toujours pensé cela. Après tout, après la mort, qui peut empêcher l'autre de mourir à son tour ? Personne... Mais si l'autre est déjà mort, alors se sacrifier pour éviter une telle catastrophe n'est peut-être pas si idiot que cela. D'autant plus que plus personne ne saurait ce qui aurait dû se passer... Alors il acceptait ce qui allait suivre... Se sentant disparaître, mourir, ne jamais exister par la même occasion, il murmura d'une voix quasi-inaudible :

-Pour toi Harry... Parce que tu mérites mieux que notre amitié... Parce que je ne fais que rétablir le cycle naturel des choses... Ni l'un ni l'autre ne saura ce qu'il manque et tant mieux... Adieu Harry...

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles qu'il s'évanouît complètement. Il ne restait plus rien de lui... Le passé et le futur ne peuvent se côtoyer... Il le savait à l'avance, il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à une modification du passé. Mais il avait accepté les conséquences... Pour une amitié qui, à présent, n'existerait jamais... Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en sachant qui était le petit brun, il ferait le premier pas et de la plus mauvaise manière... Mais il était tout de même fier de lui... Parce qu'il avait réussi à sauver le Survivant... Non, parce que de cette manière, il sauvait la vie à la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux... Et c'était tout ce qui comptait... Sept années d'amitié ainsi balayées... Mais pour lui offrir une chance, pour lui offrir une nouvelle existence...

* * *

><p>Hum... Reviews ? Navré de ce OS, je retourne à mes rps ! *sort*<p> 


End file.
